


The Druids of the Narrative

by RoxySerket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySerket/pseuds/RoxySerket
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't write a shitty wizard fic. :(
Kudos: 3





	The Druids of the Narrative

The fey are described by some as beasts of narrative habit. Where mortals operate on instinct and on reason, the fair folk make their choices because that’s how the story is supposed to go. A faerie king will keep a warrior he knows will betray him in his court, not because he trusts him, but because there must be a twist in the third act. The faeries know of no true malice, nor of kindness, and while they cannot be said to be lacking in free will, this will is always subservient to the overarching narrative.

This inability to break from the fiction that is their reality is the reason the fey folk don’t often interfere in mortal affairs. The stories they exist within don’t care for mortals, except as individual heroes or forbidden lovers. Sure, they’ll kidnap a daughter here, kill a man there, but they never rally armies against mortal kingdoms, nor do they start sinister cults, or other such activities. Those are traditionally the purview of more demonic forces.

Some idiot has introduced them to the concept of genre subversion. Stars help us all.

**Author's Note:**

> this "chapter" might not be canon idk everythings super wip


End file.
